Selfies
by Werevamp666
Summary: (modern AU/Not sisters) While Elsa goes shopping Anna stumbles upon something she shouldn't have (also something funny was happening so I had to re upload this)
1. Chapter 1

**Elsanna (Modern au/ Not sisters) If you don't like don't read**

* * *

Anna Summers had been waiting all week for this moment to come, The moment her room mate Elsa Frost went shopping. She watched as the platinum blonde had walked out of the door car keys and shopping bags in hand.

Anna had rushed to her room looking out the window making sure the blonde had left. She had the next 2 – 3 hours to herself, she was happy it meant she could do what she wanted without fear she would interrupt Elsa's busy life.

Anna laid on her bed looking round her bedroom. All four walls were a creamy white colour. The wall which her double bed was against had some posters of some of her favourite bands on it. She couldn't help but smile remembering how Elsa had reacted when she saw the posters, she had the most confused face on her as she looked at them. She didn't have a clue who any of them were which had caused Anna to giggle like an idiot and had made Elsa blush.

Looking at the wall in front of her, Anna could see her two leopard gecko's on the shelves along with a small collection of beanie babies that she had chosen to keep out. Smiling again remembering the discussion they had caused.

"_Anna, What type of 20 years old has beanie babies so clearly on her shelf next to her lizards no less?" Elsa had rolled her eyes on seeing the collection of toys_

"_I don't know Elsa what type of 23 years old has a collection of comics in her bedroom hmm?" Anna had replied eyebrows raised. Elsa had blushed quite bright at the comment._

"_They are not comics they are Black Cat a manga if you must know." She retorted trying to rid herself from her blush._

Continuing her sweep of the room her eyes fell on her worn out wardrobe and so old chest of drawers that had her tv placed on it. She grabbed her laptop from the floor which had become it's home when not it use, turning it on she decided she would listen to some of her music louder than necessary and to go on Tumblr and blog for a while.

An hour went by and the music continued to place and Anna had decided it wasn't the best idea to go on Tumblr, the only blogs that seem to be awake and on her dash were that of horny girls and porn blogs, Anna had spent the last hour trying not to get turned on by these images and gifs (while failing). In the end she had started going to blog to blog following a random chain of links when she found something she didn't even know to exist.

"you got to be kidding me, _she _has a Tumblr." Anna's eyes fell to the Image of Elsa that was on the blog. It was a simple enough picture, Elsa was sanding in their hallway a lopsided smile on her face, she had her hair done up in a curly bun while looking over the frame of her glasses with her amazingly blue eyes.

The outfit she was wearing had caught her attention a white shirt with a deep blue waist coat that fitted under her beasts perfectly, she was also wearing the most tight fitting skinny jeans Anna had ever seen in her life.

While almost drooling over the image Anna noticed that this picture had been posted just before she had gone out. A small whimper left her lips remembering just how horny she was she decided to look down the blog hoping to find something else to distract her from her horniness.

Boy was she wrong. Instead of finding maybe calming pictures that she thought she would fine she was left looking at another picture of Elsa, this time I her room and as well as (Anna gulped) in just her underwear.

Anna could help but stare at the image on her screen. Elsa was standing in her room with an icy blue panties on and the bra to match. Looking her up and down Anna could see every curve, she could also see that the panties she was wearing were soaked though.

Anna moaned out load not paying any attention to anything other then the selfies on her screen. She hadn't heard the car pull up or Elsa come though the door with the first couple bags of shopping.

Pausing in the kitchen the blonde had wondered what was keeping the red head from coming and helping her as she always did, Elsa walked to Anna's room the door had been left wide open, looking in Elsa could see Anna lying on her stomach with her laptop in front of her playing her music loudly.

Elsa was about to push the red head to get her attention but then her eyes looked to the images on her screen. Shock over took her body as she looked at the image that she took of herself earlier that day. After the shock had dissipated she started to blush. Those pictures were not meant to be seen by her.

Elsa was taken aback by the words Anna then moaned "Oh god Elsa" as she looked at the next image, she had take her bra off for this one but had kept the panties on. Looking at Anna's blush she could see the effect her pictures were having on the younger girl.

Walking forward Elsa closed the laptop causing Anna to jump up into a kneeling position. Looking right into Elsa's eyes, fear over took the younger girl "Elsa, what are you doing home so soon? I thought you were out shopping that normally take about 3 hours you were only gone for an hour and a half, what are you doing in my room, did I leave my door open?, I was on Tumblr going though and I stumbled onto those imagines I didn't mean to look, um I just..." the read head kept rambling until Elsa placed a finger on her lips

"I'm home sooner because as I told you earlier today was going to be a smaller shop as we didn't go though as much last week, I'm in your room because I was about to ask you to help with the bags and yes your door was open when I got here also I didn't know you had Tumblr let alone that you could of found mine so easy." Elsa paused for a minute looking into Anna's eyes, If she had been thinking clearly she would have noticed that Anna's eyes were almost completely black with lust

Clearing her throat she was about to say how those pictures were there to show her ex that she had the confident that she always said she lacked but Anna had went to move and lost her balance and almost fell sight to the floor, if it wasn't for Elsa quick actions she would have instead she landed neatly in Elsa breasts.

Looking up at her about to say sorry when a pair of lips on hers stopped her, the kiss started slow but got more and more heated as they continued, very soon the need for air over took Anna breaking the kiss, panting and looking up into Elsa eyes.

She whimpers slightly and the hungry look in them, Elsa started placing kisses across her cheek causing Anna's whimpers to get louder in volume. Grabbing Anna's face she looked into Anna's, there was a question burning behind the lust. A small smile played on Anna's lips as she leaned into Elsa's ear and whispered "Those selfies you took looked amazing." licking the outer shell of her ear she continued "Maybe you can show me how much better you look in person."

Though Elsa couldn't see her lips she could tell the red head was now biting her lower lip. A rush of heat went rushing though her body causing her to shiver which in turn made Anna giggle, Oh how Elsa loved that sound, about to pull back and kiss her mouth she was taken a back when she was pulled onto the bed so she was laying there with Anna saddling her hips. The younger of the two leaded down so she was hovering above her lips. "Is it okay if I remove your top Elsa?" All Elsa could do was nod her head, her body started to feel like it was on fire.

Painfully slow Anna started to unbutton the waist coat pushing it over the blondes shoulders, she leaned up so it could be fully removed, then Anna began the same slow unbuttoning of her white shirt. A whimper escaped Elsa's lips, Anna looked up at her Elsa's blue eyes meeting her teal ones "Anna... Please don't tease me." A smile came upon Anna's lip, suddenly her lips were on the blondes neck, sucking and nipping at it causing more and more moan to leave Elsa's lips.

As her moans got load Elsa became unaware to what the red head was doing beside nipping at her neck, by the time she had notice all her clothing apart from her bra and panties. Leaning back Anna could see all the mark she had left on Elsa's neck and knew she was in trouble late but right now she was in control.

To Anna Elsa looked delicious in the matching underwear and would have loved to tease her some more but right now all she cared about is how good Elsa will taste on her tongue, without another thought Anna removed the rest of her clothing, spending Elsa's legs apart she stared at the other girl's dripping wet core. Leaning up she gave her clit a quick kiss loving the sounds she was getting.

Anna pushed herself up to see Elsa, her breathing was fast, her face bright red, she had her hand clutching the covers, but her eyes, her eyes were staring right at Anna, right into hers, she knew what the woman beneath her wanted and she was all to happy to.

Leaning back down Anna ran her tongue up and down the entrance before entering, Her taste buds came into contact with so many new favours she wanted every single one imprinted on her memory. Her actions had cause Elsa to curse, moan, tremble and to buckle her hips uncontrollably.

When Anna removed her tongue earned her a whimper but was soon replaced for a moan when two fingers were slammed in instead, while doing that Anna began to circle the clit with her tongue then began to suck and nip at it. Elsa moan were getting louder again, Anna knew she wouldn't last long until she would cum as her walls were tightening against her finger, suddenly Elsa's hips were becoming more and more wild before her whole body tensed up, Anna didn't stop till she had finally relaxed.

There was a small whimper when Anna removed her fingers then crawled up beside her, she watched as she shuddered from time to time. When her breathing returned to normal Elsa turned and faced Anna pushing her on her back she stated.

"You're still wearing to much Anna."

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**I did try my best but its 1 am I've had an hours sleep the night before so if there is any mistakes please forgive them x **

**Please Review it would mean a lot to me I mean it.**

**also if you would like I could also continue writing this but only if you guys want**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there thanks for reading I Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Anna looked up panting. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever walked this far or for this long while wearing a backpack, of all things. _'Who's great idea was it to go camping anyway' _Then she remembered. _'Oh yeah, mine'_

When Anna had suggested that the two of them tried some new activities to try and bring them even closer. Elsa had suggested that they try and do homely activities like arts and crafts, playing board games or maybe even do some gardening together, but Anna had to suggest camping causing Elsa to remember a place not to far in which they could.

Even though Anna that she would get bored of hiking in the end she couldn't help herself. It was so quite and all they were doing was putting one foot in front of the other. She started to look around to find something to distract her from the walking.

Her eyes finally settled on the blonde girl in front of her, looking her up and down Anna smiled, Loving the way Elsa kept glancing back and smiling when their eyes meet.

Elsa was wearing a light grey t-shirt with a slightly worn superman symbol on it. Looking down Anna could see that because of her backpack the blonde's t-shirt had started up to reveal that under her brown knee length shorts the girl was also wearing her superman boxers.

This caused Anna to giggle, Elsa could be such a dork at times, Anna continued to look at Elsa features, she watch a bead of swear make its way down Elsa's neck, Anna watched it until Elsa had wiped the back of her neck, looking towards Elsa's face now Anna could see a light blush on her cheeks from all the walking.

The blush Elsa has reminded her of a night, their first night together.

"_You're still wearing to much Anna." Elsa had said as she placed herself on the red head's leg, hands going straight to the hem of Anna's batman jumper, pulling it up and over her head._

_Blinking Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and began to stare into them, Elsa smiled kindly, leaning in to kiss Anna's lips, she slid her tongue across Anna's bottom lip asking for entrance, She allowed without a second thought. _

_While their tongues battled for dominance the blonde's hands had began removing the red head's black seamless bra, having to break the kiss to pull it over Anna's head._

_Instead of going back and kissing the swollen lips Elsa slowly started kissing down her jaw and finally kissing her neck, Anna moved her head back exposing more of her neck for Elsa to kiss, quiet moans could be heard from Anna._

_While still kissing the red head's neck the blonde's hands couldn't stay still, in the end they settled on the red head's breasts, massaging them but never touching the nipples._

_Pulling away from her neck Elsa could see her kisses had left a mark on Anna. The blonde leaned down and place a couple more gentle kisses before she moved across the collarbone then moved down licking and nipping around the nipple but never directly touching it. _

_Each time she got closer to the nipple Anna would arch her back slightly causing Elsa to smirk, but when Anna's hip began to buckle she finally knows that the girl under her was getting so turned on that she couldn't stand it._

_Elsa took pity on the younger girl. She leaned on and took the harden bud into her mouth and began to suck on it, but at the same time she found herself grinding her centre into Anna's leg. _

_Inadvertently Elsa's leg had moved position applying pressure on the spot Anna needed most, Her moans got even louder then before._

_The moans from Anna caused the heat in-between Elsa's legs to increase once again, Anna's hips buckled as she tried her hardest to grind herself against Elsa's leg, only to whimper when it was moved away._

_The blonde continued to attack each of the nipples in turn as her free hand made it's way to Anna's blue jeans. She unbuttoned it quickly, getting off of Anna's leg Elsa pulled the jeans off as fast as possible then got back into the same position as last time._

_Looking down at the red head Elsa smirked. "Well, well, well looks like someone wasn't wearing underwear today." She ran her hands down Anna's stomach as light as possible, loving the way she jumped at the contact, running her fingers to her opening Elsa wasted no time in pushing two fingers into her with ease. _

_Elsa moved her fingers hard and fast causing Anna to clench her eyes shut with pleasure and for her hands to grab anything they could. _

_Continuing to pump into Anna, Elsa began to grind herself against her leg again, she couldn't help but react to the way Anna was breathing in small but fast pants and the way her hips were buckling madly, making it clear to Elsa that she was drawing close to the edge._

_Anna could barely think anything, apart from 'Fuck, oh my god, Jesus fucking Christ' over and over, But when Elsa's thumb began to circle her clit Anna's mind was growing ever more blank._

_Elsa watched Anna's face as she pumped into her, Elsa's own pleasure was causing her to want to close her eyes but she fought this urge with all her might, she wanted to watch Anna cum._

_Anna felt like she was really losing her mind, her hair had come out of it's bun and started to fall in every direction, she was chewing on her bottom lip while her hands clenched so tight the knuckles were going white. Seeing this made Elsa want even more for Anna to cum, So she curled her fingers up looking for Anna's sweet spot._

_When her fingers finally pressed against the sweet spot Anna's eyes flew open she opened her mouth and let out a silent scream as she arched her back cumming hard onto Elsa's hand._

_Elsa continued to pump into her until Anna had fell onto the bed breathing heavy, pulling her fingers out Elsa licked them clean while waiting for Anna to recover._

_Elsa hadn't noticed Anna's smirk as she continued to clean her fingers, not until Anna began to move her leg, grinding her leg against Elsa's dripping wet core, The sudden move had caused Elsa to grab a hold of Anna's leg while moaning Anna's name loudly, her eyes rolling back._

_Anna moved faster, her smirk growing larger as she felt Elsa's hips move against her. They continue this until Elsa suddenly goes stiff gripping Anna's leg tight enough to leave bruises as well as a bite mark on Anna's neck, where she had bit to stop herself from screaming. _

_As Elsa pulled back shaking lightly she looked at Anna with a soft smile. Anna's smirk turned into a caring and loving smile, she leaned forwards hugging Elsa._

_The talk after had been filled with awkward rambling and lots of blushing, by the end of the night they had worked out they had both been crushing on the other for a while, so they decided that they would like to try dating each other. _

_That night they both fell asleep in Anna's bed. Anna had cuddled Elsa all night, She found she liked being the big spoon even if she was the smaller of the two. Anna only got up and out of bed because she had to go to work, Kissing Elsa on the forehead she decided to let the blonde sleep a while longer._

_When Anna had finally gotten home from work she found that Elsa was busy cooking dinner, She smiled greeting her with a kiss on her cheek. She went up to her room to drop her stuff off, she saw her laptop on the floor, picking it up she decided to go onto Tumblr once again._

_Looking though Anna saw Elsa had uploaded a new selfie while she was away, she was lying on Anna's bed, still having slight bed hair, the covers barely covered anything of hers, there was a smile on her lips as she had winked, the love bites on her neck were clear as day._

_The caption under the picture read. 'To the sweetheart who made these marks last night, I had a wonderful night and I do hope there will be more wonderful nights in the future. X' _

Anna was so into her thought that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, causing her to caught her foot on a tree root and stumble forward. She crashed into Elsa arms, who then helped her balance herself out again.

When Elsa had heard a small squeak like sound and a stumbling of feet she had turned to see a stumbling Anna coming towards her, "Anna, you okay?" Elsa asked after they had balanced out, looking into Anna's eyes, a bright blush appeared on Anna's face as she begins to ramble about how she is okay.

Smiling at Anna's cuteness Elsa hugged her, making Anna's rambling stop in it's tracks. Anna hugged her right back. After a while Elsa grabbed one of Anna's hands and lead the way into a clearing nearby.

Anna gasped at the beautiful sight of all the bright flowers and the way the far trees stood so that you could see the lake just beyond them.

"We're finally here." Elsa said also taking in all of her surroundings then turning to face Anna she smiled and said "So... You ready to do some camping?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter :) **

**Oh yeah I probably should of mention the fact I am Dyslexic so please excuse any spelling mistakes. Thank you for the reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo chapter 3 :D thanks for the reviews and kind words XD sorry for the wait been doing a traineeship which has been leaving me very tired. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_So... You ready to do some camping?" _

Anna smiled back. "You bet, but before we set anything up can we rest a bit, that hike took a lot more out of me then I thought."

The pair walked deeper into the clearing and found a place for them to drop their bags and rest a while.

While relaxing Anna turned and asked the question that's been bugging her for a while. "Hey Elsa," Elsa looked up from the flower she had been examining. "How is it you knew this place was here? I mean I've been in these woods loads but I've never once come across a place like this." Anna gestured with her hand.

Elsa looked straight ahead of her, her eyes becoming sad. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it looking back down to the flower. Just as Anna was just about to say forget that she asked Elsa began to speak.

"My mother and father use to take me once a year to this very spot to camp, They always did until... Until the day they learned I was into girls."

Elsa was fighting tears at this point, Anna placed a hand on her shoulder. Elsa opened her mouth and continued. "My mum was fine with it saying stuff like, I hope I will still have a grandchild one day, but it was my father who hated the idea of it." Elsa shut her eyes and tears began to fall "I remember him and mum yelling at one another, he even forced me to go to therapy until my mum found out." Elsa hugged her knees leaning her forehead against them.

"In the end they spilt up, my father moved out leaving me and mum to cope on own, which we did," more tears were falling Anna moved over to the blond, She placed her arm around her and pulled the shaking girl into her. Anna waited until she heard the cries turn into sniffs before releasing her grip on the girl enough so she could sit up.

Sighing Elsa said "Both my parents have moved on now, got new partners. My mum's new man is called Jack. He's a very nice block, he treats my mum the way she should be treated and he couldn't be nicer to me if he tired."

Elsa sighed "I haven't seen my father since he left, that was five years ago now, I've heard from my nan he's married again to a woman with a daughter my age." She looked into Anna's eyes. "Look I'm sor..."

"Stop. You don't need to say that, never say sorry for expressing yourself and never say sorry for crying everyone needs to cry at some point, it doesn't make you weak, it actually makes you stronger in my opinion." Anna finished looking at Elsa, who had turned and pressed her head against her knees again closing her eyes as more tears began to fall.

"You are so different." Elsa began after a little while. "You are different from the normal people I knew, I always try and be this strong, confident person because no one believed I could be, Apart from you."

Anna pulled Elsa into a tight hug. "You are the strongest most incredible person I have ever met Elsa, never and I mean never let anyone else ever tell you otherwise."

"You see." Elsa began, pulling out of the hug. "That's what makes you different from them, from her." Anna became confused by the comment and showed clearly on her face.

Elsa looked at Anna for a moment trying to decide whether or not to tell her, She decided as she had been so open already she might as well continue telling her the rest.

Elsa sighed. "My ex" Elsa waited to see if Anna would comment but she never did so she continued. "She always took the lead in just about everything and I would just follow her where ever she wanted even when I didn't want to because if I didn't she would sulk, then everything went wrong would become my fault no matter what it was. And god forbid if we were to argue, It was always me in the wrong never her, we could be arguing about anything and it was always my fault." Elsa voice broke on the last word, so she stopped trying to control her emotions.

"if I had to go out for a family do and she didn't feel like it, I wouldn't go, but if she wanted to go out and I didn't, I would have to otherwise I was in trouble." more tears were falling now, she bean to sob so Anna hugged her once more holding her close.

Anna felt angry, angry that someone could treat Elsa a kind, sweet, gentle and loving woman the way that bitch had. Anna heard though the sobs, Elsa continued.

"No matter what I wore or how good I thought I looked, she was always making comments about my body, always telling me what she hated about it, always making me aware of my faults." She couldn't continue so she sobbed into Anna's shoulder as she held her, Anna began to rock back and forth.

"Elsa to me you are a strong, beautiful, confident woman, who can look after herself if needs be but who also knows when she needs someone else's help. I would never wish to put you in a cage like she did, I want to see you shine bright and be the best you can be, also your body is perfect, one hundred percent perfect."

When Elsa calms down she pulled back from Anna and looks her in eye and gives her a gentle kiss on her lips then says. "Thank you so much Anna, your words mean so much to me." She hugged Anna one last time before Anna stood up.

Elsa looked at her questionably before Anna said. "Well, we can sit and chat all day but the tent isn't going to put itself up, am I right?" Grinning down at Elsa, offering her hand to her.

Elsa stared laughing before taking Anna's hand and standing up, Anna grabbed the bag that Elsa had carried and emptied all the tent content, poles, the tent, netting for the top of the tent, the pegs and the instructions on the floor.

Elsa picked up the instructions and began to read through then, but Anna didn't bother, she just went to the pole and began to try and put them together.

Anna tired to remember the times she went camping when she was growing up. Elsa's head shoot up from the instructions when she heard a ping and Anna shouting. "Ouch!" She saw Anna cupping her cheek, eyes closed in pain, the pole that had hit her started to roll away.

Elsa tried not to giggle as she asked. "Are you okay Anna?" walking over to her, she looked at the mark, it was red but didn't look like it would bruise.

"I'm fine." Anna said, the blond went and kissed the cheek, "though that question seems to be today's theme" Shaking her head slightly Elsa looked back at the instructions while Anna tried to build the tent again.

Just as Elsa finished reading the instructions she heard Anna shout "I give up!" Then a thump as Anna laid on the ground staring at the clear blue skies.

The blond cleared her throat to get Anna's attention, when Anna looked at her she said. "That's what instructions are for." waving the paper slightly.

"Okay, let's do it your way" Anna said getting back up. Within an hour the tent was set up, they only had a few minor mistakes on the way. Looking at the tent both girls smiled with gladness.

"So what's next oh camping expert." Anna said doing a bow towards Elsa, making her roll her eyes.

"We get firewood so we can have a fire later and not have to go out again to get more later."

Each girl decided that this task would be done quicker if they were to split up and search in different parts of the woods. So that's what the girls did, both coming back with a large amount of wood each.

Looking over the amount of wood Elsa smiled,, This amount meant they didn't need any more. Seeing Elsa smile like this made Anna giggle lightly and smile as well. The pair then gathered enough rocks to make a big circle, so when they light the fire (which they decided to do later as there was still hours of sun and they didn't need to cook for a while) it wouldn't catch anything else alight.

Anna had taken this time after to relax a bit as they didn't seem to have much else to do here. Elsa had taken her bag into the tent and was moving around quite a bit, Anna had noticed but before she had a chance to investigate Elsa climbed out, Anna gasped she was wearing a light blue bikini which nearly made Anna drool.

Upon hearing the gasp Elsa smirked ever so slightly. "Anna would you like to go swimming, the lake over in the trees has always been my favourite spot."

"Yeah, I would love to." Anna ran into the tent to get change but came out a second later to get her bag, which had made Elsa giggle and her smirk to increase. While Anna was in the tent Elsa heard a few crashes and cuss words coming from inside, but after a few minutes Anna had come out wearing a pair of red trunks and a red bikini to match, in her hand was Elsa's camera, rising one eyebrow Elsa was going to question it but Anna spoke before she could.

"I was wondering if, maybe you would want to take some selfies and post them on Tumblr later?" Anna looked down a little, but when she looked back up to see Elsa smiling, She walked towards her and kissed Anna's forehead then grabbed the camera, she and Anna took a couple of selfies, once done Elsa threw the camera back in the tent and grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her to the lake.

Elsa let go of Anna's arm when they were close and braced herself for the cold water going in stomach deep, even with bracing Elsa still gasped when the water hit her skin. She turned to worn Anna how cold the water would be, but the other girl had found a place and had already started to jump into the water.

When she came crashing into the water it sent a wave towards Elsa which had covered her completely, she screamed out of shock. Once Anna had resurfaced she looked at Elsa only to find she was giving her the death glare. Anna went closer to apologise but was meet with a face full of water. Elsa laughed which made Anna splash her, which in turn began a water fight between the two girls. It lasted an hour before the girls laughter had died down enough to her the sound of other people talking.

Both girls decided to go back to the tent and dry off a bit. So they got out of the water and walked to the tent and grabbed their towels.

Just as they are drying off three people came into the clearing. Elsa froze, shock covering her face. This look is what made Anna turn and look at the people. Elsa was staring at the man and the man was staring back just as shocked.

"Elsa." The man began but then he looked at Anna and he got angry. "You have to be kidding, even after all this time!" Elsa took a step forward while saying something which sparked off an argument between them.

The woman and her daughter, who was next to the man, looked just as confused as she felt but then something clicked.

The man was Elsa's father. As the pair continued to argue Anna approached the two women. "Hi, my names is Anna, that is Elsa and I believe that." she pointed at Elsa dad. "Is Elsa's father."

"Her father?" The older woman said, Anna nodded. "He's never mentioned having a daughter before." Anna explained that the man had disowned Elsa after finding out she as gay. The woman looked angry, she stormed between Elsa and her father.

"Chris, What is the meaning of this!" She shouted looking at him.

"What!" He shouted back.

"This girl." She gestured to Elsa. "Is your daughter? First, you never told me you had a daughter, second I was just told you disowned her for being who she is." She glared at him.

"Of course I did, she id a disgrace to my name!" Anna and Elsa looked at each other anger in both their eyes but before either of them could comment the woman did.

"So what if she's gay, I have a bother who is gay, you remember Kyle, yeah he's gay."

"Yeah but that's different."

"Bullshit, there's no differences, I can't believe you. No wonder your ex got rid of you." She screamed going to walk off.

Her daughter had watched the while thing with a blank face, she only frowned a bit when she saw Anna take Elsa's hand in hers. Anna couldn't tell, but it looked as though the girl had twisted feeling about what was happening for reasons unknown.

"You know what Chris, this trip is over. I don't feel like camping with you any more!" Angry and upset Chris stormed off muttering something under his breath. The wife turned and faced Elsa. "I am so sorry dear, I didn't know he had this side to him I swear. I tell you what, how about we exchange numbers and we could meet up." she gestured to all of them including her daughter and Anna, much to their shock. "To make it up to you. I'm sure you are an amazing young woman. How about it?"

"That would be lovely." Anna said when she saw how uncomfortable Elsa was. She walked to the tent grabbed her phone from her bag and exchanged numbers with her.

As the two left Elsa was in shock, she had no idea what to think or how to feel about what just happened. She turned and went into the tent sitting down, all the feeling rushed to her at once, the sadness at seeing her father still hating her for being gay, the anger that he ruined the camping trip for her and Anna, as well as the guilt, she caused another argument between her father and someone. Just like she did with him and her mum.

Anna came into the tent at this point and wrapped her arms around Elsa after kneeling in front of her.

After a while of sitting there Elsa laid down, Anna hadn't experted this and almost landed on top of her, but caught herself just in time. Seeing Elsa under her like this made heat travel down to her lower parts, but she ignored this feeling as she knew that Elsa needed to talk, not have sex. Anna decided to lay next to her and snuggle into her side kissing her cheek.

Elsa turned and looked into Anna's eyes, they were so full of passion and what Elsa could only describe as love. "How can you look at me like that? I'm a mess, I'm always messing things up and..." She stopped mid sentence when she saw Anna had only smiled softly at her comment.

Anna leant in and kissed Elsa's lips oh so gently. "You know, you Elsa are perfect to me even with your messed up family, even with all your faults. You Elsa Frost are perfect." She closed her eyes and pulled Elsa closer, giving her the best hug she could.

Elsa started to cry gently but after a couple of seconds she started to sob uncontrollably, this only caused Anna to pull her closer.

After calming down a bit Anna heard Elsa say. "Nobody has ever said that to me, let alone meant it the way you do."

They lay there for a while just hugging each other. Elsa had stopped crying and was just enjoying the feeling that someone loved her, even if she hadn't said it she could she it in the things Anna says and does.

A loud growl was suddenly heard from between the girls, they both looked at Anna's stomach. "Looks like someone is hungry huh?" Elsa said looking at Anna raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Anna started to laugh "So should we go get the food on?"

"Well..." Sitting up Elsa looked at Anna "First we need to light the fire." Anna sat up and looked at Elsa with a puzzled look on her face.

"How are we going to light the fire Elsa?"

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 3 of selfies complete. Now I can start typing up my other story :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, It took me a while longer to write this one as it was kinda hard to write for some personal reasons but now it's done we can continue :D. Again I hope you enjoyed this fluff please share with me your thoughts as I really do enjoy reading them and hearing what you guys thought :) thanks for taking your time to read this :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_How are we going to light the fire Elsa?"_

Elsa watched as Anna slightly tilted her head to the left, while waiting for her to answer. The blond had to stop herself from laughing at the younger girl, she settled on a slight smirk instead.

Looking Anna in the eyes she asked. "How do you think we should light it?" Her smirk only grew bigger when she saw the red head frown slightly and look down trying to think of a way.

"I'm not sure, we could try rubbing two sticks together, like in the movies... wait or we could try hitting two rocks together to get sparks and try and light it that way or..." Anna stopped rambling when she heard the other girl start to laugh, she couldn't help but smile at the sound. She loved hearing Elsa laugh, even more so when she caused the laughter.

Smiling Elsa stood and walked over to her bag, opening one of the front compartments and pulling out a rectangular object, holding it out so Anna could see. The red head found herself blinking stupidly, staring at what she knew was a zippo in Elsa's hand. The zippo itself was dark blue with a light blue snowflake on it.

"Or you could cheat and use a lighter." Anna rolled her eyes, while the smirk had returned to Elsa's lips and was growing in size. She walked pass Anna, stopping to bend down and give her a light kiss on the lips before making her way out of the tent.

Once out of the tent Elsa made her way to the ready made fire, she looked down at the zippo in her hand, examining the snowflake on it. Smiling to herself she flipped the lid and sparked the flame.

Kneeling down the blond put the flame to the kindling under the logs and watched it start to catch alight. Elsa stayed by the fire until it had became fully alight, adding another log Elsa stood up walking away from the heat of the fire, she climbed into the tent to see Anna going though her bag for something, she walked pass her and grabbed her own bag pulling out a frying pan and a blue cooler bag out, she had heard the red head climb out of the tent and the sound of her moving something heavy outside.

Once finding all she needed Elsa got up and climbed out of the tent to find Anna had moved two large logs near the fire for them to sit on. Looking round the blond could see the younger one standing off to the side having a drink of water.

Moving forward Elsa sat on one of the logs, placing the cooler bag beside her, Anna turned and admired Elsa as she looked completely at ease. She sat down beside the blond and cuddled into her side, looking up into her pale blue eyes and smiled softly.

After a few minutes the temperature around them seemed to drop and a cold breeze also seemed to have been picking up.

"I think it might be time for us to go get a bit more dressed, as it's getting colder now." Elsa commented with a slight tremble to her voice, looking at the red head, Elsa could see her nipples beginning to harden from the cold, the blond blushed lightly while turning to check at the fire.

"Hmm..." Anna pondered then got up slowly. "I think you might be right about that." Smiling she kissed Elsa's and tired to step over the log almost falling over it on the way.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she giggled regaining her balanced then making her way into the tent, waving off the trip.

Elsa didn't move from her log, looking at the flame once more, a light smile on her lips, she was delighted with how the evening was turning out, even with the drama of the day, the evening was so nice and calm, it was a refreshing change.

A cold breeze interrupted that thought, it had made Elsa shiver, which meant it was too cold to stay in her bikini, even for Elsa.

Getting up the blond made her way to the tent. Unzipping the door Elsa climbed in turning to re-zip the door back up. Elsa looked down noticing for the first time that the floor was a lot softer then it should be.

Anna had gotten the covers she had been carrying in her bag and placed the biggest one on the floor, making it softer and more comfortable to stand and sleep on, turning around about to make a comment she saw a half dressed Anna just pulling her jeans over her ass, this caused the blond to go completely blank minded about what she was going to say.

Taking the chance the blond examined her back, at the bass of the red head's spine was a tattoo that Elsa didn't know existed, because Anna had never mentioned it, it was of a smiling snowman who was waving. The sight caused a smile to spread across Elsa's lips.

"Like what you see?" Anna asked, looking over her shoulder winking at Elsa, a mischievous smile on her lips, giggling lightly to herself, she looked back down to the front of her jeans and began to button them up.

Elsa choose not to answer the question and continued to examine her back, she could see all of Anna's freckles even in the dim light. Slowly she walked up behind the red head and kissed her shoulder while warping her arm around her waist pulling her in.

Elsa smiled and placed her chin upon the shoulder, hugging Anna closer before she letting go and going to her bag.

Anna finished putting her clothes on while Elsa went though her bag trying to find her own clothes, Anna turned on her way out and once again found herself admiring Elsa.

"I will see you outside." she said finally making her way out.

"Alright." Elsa replied a smile present on her face.

While going though her bag Elsa pulled out several tops, examining how each would look on her, after the fourth shirt the blond smiled softly and wondered. 'How was I lucky enough to meet a girl like her?' She felt happy and content with everything at that moment, she chose to wear a red button up shirt and light blue skinny jeans.

After dressing she exited the tent to see Anna sitting by the fire, the amber light of the flames made her glow in the growing darkness, the red head was wearing black skinny jeans with a long sleeved ice blue shirt.

"Hey there beautiful." Elsa chimed, Anna looked up at her with her most radiant smile. "You ready to start cooking?"

Anna watched as Elsa sat on the log beside her. "Of course I am, if you trust me enough around an open flame." Her smile never left her lips as she reached down and grabbed the cooler and got the food out for Elsa to cook.

While Elsa was distracted, Anna got the camera which she had taken from the tent and took a picture of the blond while saying in a sing-song voice. "Woo another good chance for some selfies."

"You and that camera, I might just have to take it away from you." Elsa joked rolling her eyes as Anna stuck out her tongue. As Elsa continued to cook, Anna and her were sitting in a comfortable silence, until she noticed when she glanced at Anna, that the red head had started to tear up.

She turned to ask her about it when the younger one beat her to the punch. "I am so sorry, it's just I was thinking about how different our life's must have been growing up." Elsa raised her eyebrow and waited to see if the red head would elaborate. "I had no family apart from my big brother, Kristoff until I was ten years old, that is when Idunn and Callum adopted the pair of us. Before I had a chance get to know Callum, he died in a car accident, but Idunn was the mum I always wanted. Best part for me was she was fine with me being gay, even though she only found out when she walked in on me and another girl, while we were topless."

Elsa giggled lightly a soft smile on her lips.

"Idunn is happy as long as I am happy, I am always grateful to her and I love spending time with her. She's is so funny, caring but kind of inappropriate and loud, very loud." While Anna spoke the blond started to flip the burgers while adding seasoning to them with a soft smile on her face. "Our life's were so different it's so strange, I wish that you… that you will never have to feel unloved again and I promise I will try my best to make you happy as I can." The red head looked to the blond.

The blond's lips were pressed against hers, once her surprise subsided she kissed back melting into the kiss. When they parted Elsa opened her eyes and smiled gently. "You, Anna Summers make me happy, for the first time in forever I can say and mean I am happy. Thank you." She lent in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips making Anna's heart flutter once they parted again she looked towards the fire with her teary eyes smiling she notices how cooked the food was.

"I believe the food is cooked."

Elsa looked over to the burgers "I believe you are correct." giggling, Anna gets the plates and buns ready as Elsa started to dish them up.

As the fire burns away the girls eat their dinner happily enjoying the others company, After the food was done and the dishes put away they sat in a comfortable silences. Some time later Elsa looked up to the sky as Anna examined her fingers, she could see a large amount of stars shining bright in the sky. Looking around she could see it had gotten dark while they had been sitting there.

Anna yawned loudly as she got up, Elsa giggled and smiled at her, 'How cute.' she thought as Anna made her way to the tent. Elsa sat by the fire for a little while longer thinking about how lucky she was to find Anna and how she was gland she had choose to take a risk and rent the spare room out to her. Looking to the sky again "I am so happy right now, I am so lucky I found her." she sighed happily, her smile growing larger.

When she got up she put the fire out watching the smoke travel up into the sky. She turned and walked to the tent unzipping it and stepped in. She paused, the floor was soft, softer then it was earlier. Looking down she saw that a couple of covers had been placed on the floor to give them a soft ground to lay on. Looking around her ice blue eyes caught a hold of the teal eyes. Anna was sitting near the opposite side of the tent, she smiled at the blond haired. Elsa moved though the tent and sat next to her and kisses her, Anna kissed back applying more pressure.

Anna gently lowered Elsa to the pillows she had placed around them. Pulling back she looked down to the blond and smiled, the blond blushed at the attention she was being given. "You are perfect you know that." Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Elsa's forward and started pressing kisses over all her cheeks and face and finished with a kiss on her nose.

Elsa smiled giggling at the sensation, her giggles turned to a moans as Anna's hands make their way under her shirt, griping the red heads shoulders. When Elsa felt the teal eyed girl bite down on her exposed neck she gasped digging her nails into the red heads shoulders.

Elsa pulled at the red heads shirt, giggling Anna pulled away saddling her hips, smiling down at the blond. She pulled her shirt over her head. Elsa stared admiring Anna's dark purple lace bra, a chuckle made her look into the teal eyes of her lover.

"Enjoying the view love." Her smile turning to a smirked as Elsa began to blush madly, bending down she began to pull Elsa shirt up. Sitting up a bit the blond helped the red head remove her shirt. Her blush increased as Anna studies her bra, A dark red demi bra. "I know I am enjoying mine." Anna smiled kissing Elsa.

Never being one to feel shy Anna watched as Elsa fought the urge to cover herself, smiling sweetly at her she placed her her hands on Elsa's hips gripping them lightly causing the blond to gasp lightly, her gasp soon turned to moans as Anna began to kiss and nibble at her neck.

Elsa moaned as Anna continued her assault. The blond placed her hands on the red heads shoulders and flips their position. Elsa watches Anna's shocked face. The red head started to protest placing her hand on Elsa until the blond grabbed them and pinned them above her head. Anna stopped and stared at Elsa slightly shocked. The change in expression made Elsa smirk down at her, "I'm enjoying this view much better."

Pressing her lips to the red head's she let go of her wrists and made her way down to her bra unclasping it, as she messages them she feels Anna's hips thrust up into hers. Elsa starts kissing and nipping at Anna's jaw, moving down to her neck then to her breast. The hand not preoccupied with massaging Anna's breast made it's way down her stomach.

Placing kisses around the nipple she began to lick and lightly bite her nipple making the red head's back arch up and louder moans could be heard.

While Anna moaned and arched up she didn't register that her jeans had been undone until she felt a hand make it's way inside her underwear. Continuing her attack on Anna's nipples Elsa's fingers found the red heads clit and started circling it. Anna's hips moved in response and the faster Elsa moved her hand the faster Anna's hips would move. She was panting as she grew ever closer to her release.

Elsa could tell how close Anna was and moved to her neck where she bit down. Eyes wide, gasping for air, her back arches, she grabs anything which is close. When she finally comes down from her high Elsa's watching her as she her heavy breathing evens out. She smiles to the red head who smiles back sweetly. Her smile turned to a smirk as she flips Elsa onto her back moving in between her legs. She kisses the blond lightly on her lips as she removes her jeans.

She ran her fingers up the soaked panties lightly, smirking down at the blond who's blush had returned and turned into a full body blush as her hips twitch in response. Removing the underwear Anna moved down her body giving her light kisses until she reached her centre. She moves to Elsa's right thigh kissing and nipping at it and giggled quietly as Elsa opened them a little more.

Leaning back into her centre she gave her clit a kiss causing the older girl to jump. She slowly started to lick the wetness up moaning at the taste. As she hears the moans of Elsa she speeds up her actions looking up to see the blonds gasping for air. Closing her eyes she let the taste engulf her.

A hand made it's way into the red hair gripping it, her hips were thrusting uncontrollable, the blond moaning Anna's name, Anna could feel how close she was. She started to circle her clit with her tongue causing Elsa to fall over the edge.

As the blond shivered from after shock the red head retrieved their sleeping bag from the bag and covered them, she removed her jeans and underwear to cuddle Elsa skin to skin. Cuddling together Anna kisses the blond and smiles to her.

"You know I will never turn my back on you, I will always be there for you right Elsa?"

A soft smile came onto Elsa's faces as she looked into the teal eyes, she cupped the red heads face and gave her a soft kiss.

"I know, and remember I am also here for you." She kissed Anna's nose making her giggle. Hugging closely the pair feel asleep listening to the others heartbeat.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I've been lacking in updates lately but that's because I didn't have a decent laptop for a long time but I have one now :) anyway I hope you enjoyed this and it would mean so much to me if you would give me a review and tell me what you think. Also guess who turned 21 on the 1st April, that right me :D so happy anyway thank you so much for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed it okay bye x Werevamp666


End file.
